bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Isshin Kurosaki
| image = | name = Isshin Kurosaki | kanji = 黒崎 一心 | romanji = Kurosaki Isshin | race = Shinigami | birthday = December 10''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 37 | age = | gender = Male | height = 186 cm (6'1")Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 37 | weight = 80 kg (176 lbs.)Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 37 | eyes = Brown | hair = Black | blood type = AB''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 37 | unusual features = | affiliation = Kurosaki family | previous affiliation = Soul Society | occupation = Doctor (surgeon) | previous occupation = Shinigami | team = None | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = | base of operations = Kurosaki Clinic | marital status = Widower | relatives = Masaki Kurosaki (Wife, deceased) Ichigo Kurosaki (Son) Yuzu Kurosaki (Daughter) Karin Kurosaki (Daughter) | education = | status = Active | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 | anime debut = Episode 1 | video game debut = | media appearances = Manga and Anime | japanese voice = Toshiyuki Morikawa | english voice = Patrick Seitz | spanish voice = Juan Carlos Gustems (Spain) Roberto Mendiola (Latin America) }} is the father of Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu and head of the Kurosaki family. He runs their private clinic, the Kurosaki Clinic. A skilled doctor, Isshin can perform almost any medical procedure except major surgery. Appearance Isshin is a tall man with black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. As a doctor, Isshin is usually seen wearing a white lab coat over a shirt and trousers. As a Shinigami, he wears the standard Shinigami shihakusho with a somewhat ragged white cloth, similar to a captain's haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder. There is no Division insignia visible on it.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 2 Personality Isshin often acts like a silly, fight-loving father who is "extremely over-energetic" and takes a keen interest in what his children are doing. He shows this interest either offensively or with an all-too-happy tone, which elicits comical reactions from his kids, usually in the form of a kick. Because his kids choose to keep to themselves, he often doesn't know what they are doing. His lack of knowledge about his children's lives mainly pertains to Ichigo, but Isshin feels that since he's a boy, Ichigo doesn't need to be watched over as much as his twin daughters. Isshin also seems to enjoy making fun of Ichigo and has a tendency to talk to the large memorial poster of his late wife Masaki (which he has pinned up in their kitchen) whenever he feels particularly emotional. Isshin is a big fan of Don Kanonji's TV show. Despite his outrageous guise, Isshin can be serious and grim at times. On the anniversary of Masaki's death, Isshin smokes a single cigarette in front of her grave, since she told him when they were dating that she thought it made him look cool. He reflects that it was the first, and maybe the last, time she ever complimented his appearance. He also told Ichigo that he shouldn't blame himself for his mother's death because she gave her life to protect him. In addition, during his confrontation with the Arrancar Grand Fisher and the subsequent chat with Kisuke Urahara, he remains completely serious (aside from a short argument between him and Kon about his parenting, and another short exchange between him and Urahara after the latter likens him to his son). He also reveals to Kon that he has been aware of Ichigo's Shinigami activities and Kon's substitutions since Grand Fisher's first attack. He also notes that he has never called Kon "Ichigo" while Kon is in Ichigo's body and that the traveling charm he gave to Ichigo before he went to rescue Rukia was actually for Kon, as it was a protection talisman. This shows the sensitivity and propriety that he possesses in his role as Ichigo's father, which is rarely portrayed in the series. Around Karin and Yuzu he still remains a goof. His explanation for why Ichigo was gone was that he was "Preparing for mating Season!" ''to which Karin coolly responded, "''That's called puberty, Dad." He often tells very random stories of his life. While Ichigo was gone he calmly had a flashback of his life during puberty. During this flashback he was seen as a chibi version of himself, wearing a school uniform and yelling at the sunset, "I'M A MAN!" '' History Little is known about Isshin's history, except that he was once a captain-level Shinigami, though his division and actual rank are currently unknown. At least twenty years ago, he ceased being a Shinigami, losing most of his powers. He married Masaki Kurosaki and they had three children: Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu. Masaki was killed six years ago by the Hollow Grand Fisher. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc When Ichigo returns home late after helping a Plus, he is attacked by Isshin, who tells Ichigo that dinner is a seven o'clock every night and that no matter the reason, he will punish anyone who disrupts the household's harmony. As the two argue about being able to see spirits, Karin interrupts. Isshin uses the opportunity to pin Ichigo to the ground, but Ichigo shrugs him off and goes up to his bedroom. While Karin blames Isshin, Yuzu explains that Ichigo has been seeing more ghosts lately. Isshin is surprised that Ichigo talks about such things to her, commenting that Ichigo does not tell him any of his troubles. Karin responds that even she would not talk about her problems with a father who is over forty, but has child-like communication skills. Isshin turns to the poster of Masaki on the wall, saying that their daughters are very cold towards him, blaming adolescence.''Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 9-12 When Ichigo attacks Rukia Kuchiki in his bedroom, Isshin kicks Ichigo in the back, telling him not to make such a ruckus upstairs. Ichigo strikes him back, saying that he cannot help but make a ruckus when there is an intruder in the house. Isshin compliments Ichigo's counter-attack, but asks Ichigo who he is referring to. While Rukia explains that normal Humans cannot see Shinigami, Isshin leaves the room and returns to Yuzu and Karin, saying that Ichigo kicked him hard. While Yuzu comforts him, Karin tells him that he reaps what he sows.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 14-16 When the Kurosaki Clinic is attacked by Fishbone D, an injured Karin tells Ichigo that blood had suddenly started pouring out of Isshin's back and he fell.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 25 Ichigo rushes downstairs to find a bloody Isshin lying on the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 29 The following morning, Isshin attacks Ichigo while he is still in bed. Isshin compliments his son when Ichigo pins him to the ground, telling him that he has nothing left to teach him. Ichigo asks about his injuries, but Isshin simply asks when he got hurt. Outside the clinic, Isshin says that it is a miracle that nobody was injured despite a truck crashing into the house.Bleach manga; Chapter 2, pages 2-4 After a major car accident, Isshin argues over the phone with a hospital employee who is refusing to transfer the overload of patients. He says that the employee should tell his boss that Kurosaki needs a favor and then beds will open right up, then slams the phone down, calling the employee a low-level fool. When Ichigo asks if there is anything he can do to help, Isshin tells him to stay in a corner so that he would not be in the way. When Yuzu helps bring Yasutora Sado in to the clinic, Isshin tells Ichigo to carry him. While examining Sado's Hollow inflicted wound, Isshin notes that it looks like a burn and is bleeding all over. He tells Sado that we will have to remain in the clinic. When Sado refuses, he tells him not to be stupid, as he can not be fine after losing so much blood. Sado then collapses, prompting Isshin to tell Yuzu to prepare a bed for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, pages 17-21 The following morning, Isshin rushes into the kitchen to report that Sado has disappeared.Bleach manga; Chapter 8, page 1 Later, after Karin is protected from a Hollow by Sado, she gets Isshin so that he can help the injured Sado. However, Sado is gone and Isshin speculates that Karin lied about the injured man so that she could spend time with him, and he rips open his shirt for Karin to jump into it. Instead, Karin kicks him and calls him an idiot. When Ichigo leaves for his "trip" during his summer vacation, Isshin once again tries to assault him only to miss, smashing his head into the pavement in the process. When Ichigo dismisses it, Isshin tells him that Masaki gave it to him, and that it will bring him good fortune. Isshin tells him that he is lending it to him for his trip, and that he is to give it back when he returns. When Ichigo does not answer, Isshin tells him he will have to shave his beard if he loses it.Bleach manga; Chapter 69, pages 11-14 Arrancar arc When Ichigo has his first school day after summer vacation, Isshin notes that Ichigo is not wearing the talisman that he gave him at the start of the summer (when he he left for his "trip"). When Ichigo says that he does not need it, Isshin quickly sews it to his school uniform. Later, when Grand Fisher is about to attack Kon (while he is inhabiting Ichigo's body), the talisman Isshin gave Ichigo is activated, creating a barrier in between them. Isshin then appears dressed as a Shinigami and berates Kon (still in Ichigo's body) for not wearing the talisman although he told him to wear it wherever he went. He then addresses Grand Fisher as "Mr. Hollow" and says that Ichigo is not home, and suggests that he "play" with him instead''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 186, pages 16-19 When Grand Fisher questions who he might be, Isshin apologizes and introduces himself. Hearing the name Kurosaki, Grand Fisher realizes that Isshin is the father of Ichigo. Isshin confirms this and throws the talisman to Kon, and addresses him as Kon. Kon then asks how long Isshin has known about Kon taking Ichigo's place, and Isshin reveals that he has known since the beginning when he saw him enter Ichigo's body in the graveyard, and further notes that he has never called him by Ichigo's name when he was in Ichigo's body. When Grand Fisher realizes that Ichigo is the son of a Shinigami and therefore descended from Shinigami blood, he notes that he finally understands how he lost to him. Grand Fisher also states that he has no interest in Isshin and that he only came to kill Ichigo, and orders Isshin to hand him over. Isshin reveals that he does not know where Ichigo is because Ichigo is no longer a kid, and that he had always been very relaxed with the rules in his house (to which Kon makes a comment about how he is very strict with Yuzu and Karin, resulting in Isshin trying to explain himself in a very comedic fashion). He then explains that even if Grand Fisher has no interest in him, he himself came to kill Grand Fisher. Grand Fisher begins to laugh and questions if they believe that he is nothing but a regular Hollow, then proceeds to reveal his transformation. Kon, looking shocked, says that Grand Fisher is nothing like the Menos he has seen before. Isshin then reveals that Grand Fisher is an Arrancar, a Hollow who has removed his mask to gain Shinigami powers. Grand Fisher draws his Zanpakutō, saying that the size of his sword shows the amount of power that he has, and then says that Isshin can't win with his twig sized sword. Isshin only smiles and challenges Grand Fisher to give it a try, drawing his own Zanpakutō. Isshin and Grand Fisher then clash. Isshin states that all captain-level Shinigami learn how to compress their Zanpakutō; otherwise all captains of the Soul Society would be swinging around swords the size of skyscrapers, much like Grand Fisher was doing. Isshin kills the Arrancar with a single cut from his sword, and tells him to remember never to judge an opponent by the size of their Zanpakutō. As Grand Fisher is falling, Isshin insults him, calling him a kid and saying that he should not talk about a Shinigami's strength until he could understand that.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 15-19''Bleach'' anime; Episode 112 Urahara then appears, and begins talking about Isshin's powers returning. Urahara asks what it's like to be a Shinigami again after twenty years, to which Isshin replies that it's "so-so". When asked if he'd had his revenge, Isshin replied that he never really held a grudge against Grand Fisher, but still regrets that he was not there on that night so many years ago when Masaki was killed. Isshin and Urahara discuss the Vizard, touching on Ichigo's involvement with them, and the Arrancar. They note that Grand Fisher was by far the most powerful Arrancar they had seen up to that point. They also question whether the Vizard would take the side of Sōsuke Aizen in the battles to come. Later, when Rukia Kuchiki needs a place to stay, she lies to Isshin, telling him a sad story about how she has lost everything - a story that both Isshin and Yuzu apparently take at face value, resulting in Isshin screaming emotionally to the big poster of Masaki that they now have a third daughter.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, page 1-2 Hueco Mundo arc When Ichigo leaves for Hueco Mundo, Isshin visits Ryūken at the hospital, commenting on what a horrible father Ryūken is and also accepting the fact that he himself is a horrible father. He was able to get into the underground training spot even though Ryūken attempted to hide it. His old friend is genuinely surprised that Isshin has regained his powers, while Isshin notices that Ryūken still smokes despite being in a hospital and even ignores the "No Smoking" sign right next to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 241, page 09 Fake Karakura Town arc After Aizen's defeat of the Shinigami captains, Aizen begins to goad Ichigo with everything he knows about him.Bleach manga; Chapter 397, page 17 However, he is interrupted by Isshin, who appears on the battlefield between his son and Aizen and with his Zanpakutō drawn, stating that Aizen "talks too much".Bleach manga; Chapter 397, pages 18-19 Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As shown from his repeated attacks on his son, Isshin is a very skilled fighter even when barehanded.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 8-10 Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Isshin's skill in swordsmanship allows him to effortlessly slice through Grand Fisher's body without Isshin having to release his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 16-19 Immense Spiritual Energy: Isshin appears to possesses a considerable amount of spiritual energy. Ichigo and Shinji were able to sense its strong presence from miles away. Kon was also stunned by the level of Isshin's power, as he watched Isshin kill Grandfisher with one swing of his sealed Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 17-19 Enhanced Endurance: Even without his Shinigami powers, Isshin appears to have the ability to take severe physical punishment (e.g. fighting with Ichigo and getting kicked by Karin). Zanpakutō The name of Isshin's Zanpakutō has not yet been revealed. It has a red handle and hexagonal hand-guard. It is carried from a string wrapped around his belt in an iaidō style, and worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The end of the hilt has a blue tassel.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19''Bleach'' anime; Episode 111 *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Relationships Ichigo Kurosaki Isshin and Ichigo have a very unusual relationship. It is very clear that they love each other like most fathers and sons do, but Isshin tends to "train" Ichigo by physically assaulting him, often when he is asleep, prompting a frustrated Ichigo to retaliate rather violently. Despite this, Isshin deeply cares about Ichigo, as seen when he saves Ichigo's body (Kon is in his body at the time) from an attack by the Grand Fisher, and when he discusses his parenting skills with Uryū Ishida's father. Ryūken Ishida Isshin also shares a relationship with Ryūken Ishida not unlike that of their sons. When Ryūken discovers that his son is missing, Isshin pays him a visit and the two chat about their respective styles of parenting. It is then revealed that Ryūken was aware of Isshin's status, and he comments on Isshin's powers. The two have some prior history together, and they have been acquaintances for quite some time.Bleach Official Animation Book Vibes It can also be noted they are both doctors: Isshin runs a clinic while Ryūken runs a hospital and it was hinted that the two cooperate on a professional level.Bleach manga; Volume 1 Trivia *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Don't Drag Me Down" by Social Distortion.Bleach manga; Volume 3, Isshin's character profile *Before the series started, Tite Kubo was going to portray Isshin as a mortician, resulting in him looking better in black. Quotes * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Silence! No matter what reason, to he who disrupts this households iron harmony, only a punishment of blood can be rendered!"Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 9 *(To Ichigo about Masaki Kurosaki) "Around the time we started dating, she said that my hand is cool when I'm smoking a cigarette. Now that I think about it, that was the only time your mom complimented me on my looks. So every year I smoke on this day only. In front of her."Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 10-11 *(To Ichigo) "If I were to blame Masaki's death on you Masaki would get mad at me. It's not anyone's fault that Masaki died. It's just that, the woman I fell in love with was a woman who could die protecting her son. And don't forget, you are the guy the woman that I loved gave her life to protect."Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 13-14 *(To Ichigo) "Live well, age well, and go bald well. And die after me. And... if you can, die smiling."Bleach manga; Chapter 25, page 15 *(To Grand Fisher) "I'm sorry, Mr. Hollow, but Ichigo's not in right now. As a replacement or something, how about playing with me instead?"Bleach manga; Chapter 186, pages 17-18 *(To Grand Fisher) "Even if you have no interest in me, I'm still here to kill you, so if you don't treat me as your opponent it would be a problem."Bleach manga; Chapter 187, page 10 *(To Grand Fisher) "I'll teach you the basics. All captain class Shinigami are controlling the size of their Zanpakutō. Otherwise, they would all have to swing around a Zanpakutō the size of skyscrapers, just like you. You cannot gauge an opponent's strength by how large his Zanpakutō is. Don't talk about a Shinigami's strength until you understand that, boy."Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 17-19 References Navigation de:Isshin Kurosaki es:Isshin Kurosaki Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Exiled Shinigami